Hogwarts:A history of broom closets
by sneaky-teaky
Summary: You always see in many fanfictions a meeting of sorts between characters in one of the MANY broom closets. i hope to enlighten you about broom closets. Hermione would want you to read this, honestly!


hogwarts has that?

This fic is not much of a fic, but a dissection of fics. I just wanted to point out a few key things about the building that is created in many fics. After you read this, you will agree it just doesn't add up.

The first thing I will attack it the several broom closets. This is hogwarts, the use brooms as a form of transportation and entertainment. Why on earth would there be a dozen broom closets on every floor, placed continently in every corridor? Does it really make sense? This is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Don't they teach the kids to clean with magic? Would it not make sense for the building to be cleaned that way? I know one of you will say " but in detentions they have them do things the muggle way!" Ok, I see your point, but then why would they need that high number of closets for only dentitions, filth not have enough room in his place to keep the five brooms they need for that task five brooms you ask. Yes five brooms, I will get to the point of five to seven (at the most) brooms next

I don't know how many of you have actually been in a broom closet. I can say I have. For a whole summer I was a recreation aid for a youth pavilion. That means for a summer I was the janitor-lunch lady- do-it-all person. In our very large building we had one official broom closet (we had another storage room for the lunch tables, but the tables filled the rooms that there was no room for people unless they were all out). For Hogwarts I would say, that if it were a muggle school would only need one per floor at the most, maybe only one ever other floor.

In many fics it says how they we lying on the floor. Now I have a lot to say about that. One: do you know how filthy the floor of a broom closet is? If you think about it those brooms have cleaned the whole building, and not all of the filth is swept into the dustpans and out with the trash, and when you throw it in the closet it comes off on the floor. My next point about 'laying on the floor' is the size of the actual room. I know that as a muggle janitor in a large building we needed everything we put in that small room. As a magical school they would only keep the minimum for those 'detentions' you all love so much.

Our broom closet was roughly about three by three and a half feet. In one corner was a sink that we would use to dump the mop water out into and fill the buckets with. It took up a fifth of the room. Against one wall was a shelf about a foot deep and three feet wide. It was full of cleaners and the like. One corner (the one made b the three inches of wall between the other wall and the door) had those five, sometimes seven brooms propped up with two dustpans. The last corner was occupied by the large push brooms, two to three of those, plus the broken ones. Two mop buckets filled the main part of what was left of the floor.

As you can see, even without all that stuff in there, there is no room to sit or lay in there. Hardly room for one to stand. So there would be no room for anything to occur in a broom closet. I know at a magical school they wouldn't need half the stuff I listed, let alone a multitude of closets to put them in. If they needed anything Filtches office is big enough to store what they need for detentions, or they can magic more, because we know how much you fanfic writers love them to magic stuff from nothing, make copies of things, or transfigure objects.

My point, I think, is clearly made, that there is no need for broom closets. So why do you create s many? And why a broom closet when apparently, according to so many other fics, there are a ton of unused classrooms open for the students to waltz in and out of whenever they want. (Another thing that irks me so, I might dissect that some other time). So, broom closet? Get real folks. I know there is some creative license, but please, have some common sense. I hope you use this newfound knowledge of broom closets to make your fanfictions better, and who knows, maybe more creative. It is a magic school after all, an old building, I don't think I could argue against hidden rooms in secret passageways. Thank you. Sneakyteaky


End file.
